The DNA Core provides DNA oligonucleotide synthesis and DNA sequencing services for the projects described in this proposal. The Core will provide rapid, high-quality, automated DNA Sequencing using a cycled sequencing protocol. Sequence analysis will be performed on a variety of DAN templates and customized to the needs of each investigator. This important technological support should be of major value to all PPG projects. Through the mechanisms of this DNA core within the PPG program, a major discount and resulting savings in operating expenses will be achieved. All four projects are also heavily dependent on oligonucleotide synthesis service. By coordinating oligonucleotide purchases through the core budget, a significant discount has been offered through the university of Michigan DAN Synthesis Laboratory. The DNA Synthesis Laboratory will provide routine 40 nanomole or 200 nanomole syntheses with a normal delivery time of two working days after receipt of orders. Oligonucleotide quality is assured through monitoring trityls as well as analyses of oligonucleotides by reverse- phased HPLC. Specialized custom synthesis chemistries are also available.